Nightmares
by UmiYuki
Summary: Kagome is having a nightmare. Inuyasha find out about it. What will be his reaction? Full summary inside.


_Title:_ Nightmares

Summary: Kagome has been having nightmares lately when Inuyasha find out what it is will he leave her or will a confession follow?

* * *

Nightmares

_She was running, with tears in her eyes, as the branches scratched her bare arms and legs. Suddenly founding on the ground, she turned and saw the familiar gleam of the Shikon No Tama before it disappeared. As her eyes traveled up the person's body her fear increased. As she reached the eyes, her own widening, she opened her mouth…_

Kagome woke up with a start, thankful that the young kitsune at decided to sleep with Kirara that night. Quickly glancing over her companions she noted that all were asleep. Slowly getting out of her sleeping bag she grabbed a towel from her bag and left towards the river.

Inuyasha who was sleeping in a tree above Kagome had been woken up by her fearful moans. Fighting with himself, trying to decide if he should wake her or not, he finally settled for the first one when he heard Kagome wake up with a sharp gasp and loud panting. He watch as she looked over at their little group, pretending to sleep when she look at him. He followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. Slowly jumping from his tree he made no noise as he followed her to the river.

Kagome splashed some cold water in her face trying to erase the remands of the dream. Slowly drying her face she felt hot tears cowering behind her eyelashes. Letting fall freely she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them up under her chin. "Inuyasha," she quickly whispered.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's back when he smelt salt mix with Kagome's own sent. Fighting with himself not to rush over and make her stop he calmed down his youkai side, that was telling him to comfort his mate, though all effort prove fruitless as he heard Kagome voice whisper his name in silent longing. Carefully standing up Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, careful not to make any sounds.

Kagome was silently crying when she felt strong arms wrap around her. Automatically stiffening she stood up straight. Recognizing Inuyasha's familiar youki she relaxed. Inuyasha tighten his grip after she relaxed, pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling her neck.

"Stop crying," he told her softly.

"I'm not crying," was the quick reply. Inuyasha remembering how the last conversation they had liked this ending with a "SIT!" decided to change tactic.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked in as soothing voice, not wanting to anger her. "N…no…nothing," she stammered.

"Kagome… you're lying and you know it,"

"It really is nothing. Just a stupid nightmare,"

"What is it about?"

"…"

"Kagome"

"You,"

_She was running, with tears in her eyes, as the branches scratched her bare arms and legs. Suddenly founding on the ground, she turned and saw the familiar gleam of the Shikon No Tama before it disappeared. As her eyes traveled up the person's body her fear increased. As she reached the eyes, her own widening, she opened her mouth. "Inuyasha don't please!"_

_Before her eyes Inuyasha had turned into his demon form. His eyes glowing with a thirst for blood, he attacked her drawing her blood and hurting her for the first time. The attacks continued until she would die and he would stand above her laughing as her blood dripped down his claws._

"You thought that I would to that to you?"

"You've done it before, when you turned demon you hurt me,"

"Kagome…"

"I know you would never hurt me but whe the jewel his complete you're going to become full youkai right?"

"…"

"In then you'll forget about us…me,"

Inuyasha eye began to flicker between red and amber, anger seeping through him, as he wondered how Kagome could ever think her would hurt her that way that he would forget about her Damn it he loves her.

He loves her.

His head finally realizing what his heart at been telling him all this time he turned to look at the tearful girl, whose face was towards him. He finally realized that he wanted to be with her, not become a demon. He realized that as much as he liked Kikyo he loved Kagome more; because she was able accept him as he was: a hanyou.

"Kagome I 'm not going to use the jewel to become a youkai,"

"Why not? I thought that that was your only reason to collect the piece of the Jewel?"

"It was in the beginning, but not anymore. I … love you and I want to stay by your side like you stay by mine."

Before he could continue he was interrupted by two pairs of lips press hard against his. The kiss was soft and full of two years of passion. As Kagome pulled away for a gulp of breath she turned confused eyes at Inuyasha.

"What about Kikyo?"

"I owe Kikyo and I'll avenge her death, but I won't go to hell with her. I'm staying right here with you,"

"I love you," murmured Kagome as Inuyasha once again joined their lips as the full moon shone brightly on them.

The end

* * *

This is my first Fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. Please R&R. 


End file.
